cubemcfandomcom-20200215-history
Cube Evolution
Cube Evolution is a private, whitelisted, invite-only server created by the Cube members and is hosted by Mineplex. It began on August 3rd, 2014. Most of the members consist of the Cube SMP members and UHC Roster. The modpack, also called Cube Evolution was created by Mark Wyld and the main focus of the first modpack is Magic. The series is currently on hold due to server issues and inactive members. On Graser10's ask.fm a viewer asked for the status of the series. He confirmed that the series is in fact at a stop. More explanation on the photo. Cube Evo - Bayani Thumbnail.png|Bayani Cube Evo Thumbnail Cube Evo - Devon Thumbnail.png|Devon Cube Evo Thumbnail Cube Evo - Grape Thumbnail.png|Grape Cube Evo Thumbnail Cube Evo - Graser Thumbnail.png|Graser Cube Evo Thumbnail Cube Evo - Hbomb Thumbnail.png|Hbomb Cube Evo Thumbnail Cube Evo - JWong Thumbnail.png|JWong Cube Evo Thumbnail Cube Evo - Kermit Thumbnail.png|Kermit Cube Evo Thumbnail Cube Evo - Kevin Thumbnail.png|Kevin Cube Evo Thumbnail Cube Evo - Kiingtong Thumbnail.png|Kiingtong Cube Evo Thumbnail Cube Evo - MrMitch Thumbnail.png|MrMitch Cube Evo Thumbnail Cube Evo - Pat Thumbnail.png|Pat Cube Evo Thumbnail Cube Evo - Parker Thumbnail.png|Parker Cube Evo Thumbnail Cube Evo - Rusher Thumbnail.png|Rusher Cube Evo Thumbnail Cube Evo - Straub Thumbnail.png|Straub Cube Evo Thumbnail Cube Evo - Tomahawk Thumbnail.png|Tomahawk Cube Evo Thumbnail Cube Evo - Tybzi Thumbnail.png|Tybzi Cube Evo Thumbnail Former Cube Evolution Members Non-Participating Members Non-participating members are cube members who are not playing/joining the Cube Evolution server, but are still part of the Cube SMP server, though some will join later on (e.g: Dul). *(B) - Busy schedule *© - Computer related issues *(F) - Finished *(U) - Unknown reasons Notes: *Stacy has annouced her departure on the Cube SMP, though she was never part of Cube Evo she will no longer be part of the server; she will continue to record with the group itself. Modpack First Modpack - Main Focus: Magic Technic launcher download of Modpack: http://www.technicpack.net/modpack/details/cube-evolution-pack.444698 *Arcane Scrolls *Ars Magica 2 *Archimedes Ships *Batte Towers *Better Dungeons *Biomes O' Plenty *Blood Magic *Carpenter Blocks *Chicken Chunks *Chisel *Dragon Mounts *Ender Storage *Extra Utils *Hats *Hat Stand *Invtweaks *Iron Chests *Lava Monsters *Legendary Beasts *Lucky Blocks *Magical Crops *Mine Factory Reloaded *Morph *Mystcraft *Not Enough Items *Open Blocks *Portal Guns *Redstone Arsenal *Sorcery Mod *Thuam Craft *Thermal Expansion *Tropicraft *Twilight Forest *Witchery *Xenos Reliquary 'Second Modpack - Main Focus: Industrial/Machines ' (Unchanged) * Arcane Scrolls * Ars Magica 2 * Battle Towers * Better Dungeons * Biome's O' Plently * Blood Magic * Carpenter's Blocks * Chicken Chunks * Chisel * Dragon Mounts * Ender Storage * Extra Utilities * Hats * Hat Stand * Inventory Tweaks * Iron Chests * Lucky Blocks * Mine Factory Reloaded * Morph * Not Enough Items * Open Blocks * Redstone Arsenal * Thuamcraft * Thermal Expansion * Twilight Forest * Witchery * Zenos Reliquary (Added) * Backpacks * Damage Indicators * BiblioCrat * Forestry * Mo' Creatures * Tinker's Construct * Applied Energistics * Steve's Craft * Fossils and Archaeology Revival * Modular Force Field System * Modular Powersuits * Soul Shards: Reborn * Better Villages Mod/Mo' villages * Mo' Zombies * Galacticraft * IndustrialCraft * GregTech * Infernal Mobs Timeline of Events *'7/12/14 - '''Modded Cube is announced (Cube Evolution) *'8/3/14 - 'Cube Evolution is born *'8/3/14 - '''There are currently '''16 Active Cube Evolution Members: '''Graser, Straub, Bayani, Hbomb, Tybzi, Kermit, Devon, Tomahawk, Rusher, MrMitch, Kevin, Pat, Grape, Parker, Kiing, and JWong. * '''9/12/14 - '''Map Reset/Start of Second Modpack. Episode numbers continue normally. * '''10/14/14 - '''The series returns with new mods added focusing on industrial/machines. Personal Pages Trivia *Dul confirmed that she would be joining later on, just like Cube SMP. But the series had ended before she had a chance to play. *Stacy confirmed that she will not be joining Cube Evolution because she already has a Modded Minecraft Series. She later left the Cube overall, but would continue to record with the group. *This is Graser's first modded minecraft playthrough. *Vas is the only original member who is not part of the Cube Evolution and Cube SMP. *Parker is the only February Newcomer of the Cube SMP to be part of Cube Evolution, Dul is too busy and Stacy already has a modded Minecraft series. *Vas and Dolphin are the only original members who will not be participating due to Vas' departure and Dolphin's computer unable to play the mods. *There were no female members of Cube Evolution. *The main intro consisted of Graser, Hbomb, Bayani, Kevin, JWong, Kiing, Devon, Tomahawk, Kermit, Parker, and Straub, but voice only. **Tybzi, Grape, and Straub said they would do their own intro, but is unlikely now seeing as they've all advanced on in their series. *Graser was the first to have died 'officially' by Parker, as shown as a morph. * Kiingtong and Kermit were the first to find a Dragon Egg, but Kiingtong was the first to spawn it. * This series experienced a lot of server issues which later made it unable to play for certain players. It eventually got back up, but a few players had decided to stop playing the modded series. Category:Cube Evo Category:Series Category:SMP Category:Modded Series Category:YouTuber Category:Ended Series